Misconception
by Mellize
Summary: Oneshot fic! One peaceful afternoon, Gaara misunderstood something and nearly was in rage because of it, he didn't expect it to be something so…small. Time set after The Last Movie.


A/N: I came out with another plot, yay! I decided to pick Gaahina since they're my number one pairing in Naruto and also because I find a panicking Gaara funny for some reason hehe. **Please R &R!** I will really appreciate it a lot because I wanna know your opinions and suggests, that's all~

I know Naruhina is canon and I understand that but I will still ship this pairing because I love them a lot

Warning: Gaara is kinda OOC, few curses, and mention of blood.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Misconception**

"Ah! A..Ah…I-I h-have to…hide this from…G-Gaara…quick!," half yelled the moaning woman with a nervous tone from her room as she did something to do the situation she was currently in.

Things will get weird if he finds out…

-8-8-8-

It was a peaceful afternoon for the young Kazekage as he continued to gaze at the window. He could see ninjas from his and other villages were going in and out as they please. He saw the relaxed and happy expressions they had on their faces. Gaara realized that it was so peaceful after the 'incident'. Their era has become somehow like this after being allied to every village.

He combed his mid (or half) spiky scarlet hair with his right hand firmly. He didn't have anything to do as of right now, he had already finished all the paperwork that was supposed to be done by next week. Yes, that's how much of a workaholic Gaara is. And if he still was a Jinchuriki, he would have not slept 5 hours a day and continue working that was supposed to be done by next month. He was more 'workaholic' back then that is until Shukaku was extracted from him and Hinata Hyuga, his fiancée and the love of his life, came into his life. He remembered how happy Temari was when they became together way before the 'incident' occurred. She had always wanted a sister from Gaara's point of view and now they have someone they wanted. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

Anyways, let's go back to the story…

Seeing that he had nothing to do, he decided that spending his free time with Hinata. He had never seen her this morning except when he checked up on her from her room only to see her sleeping. (A/N: They are still not yet married so they're not allowed to sleep in the same room together) It was strange for her not to visit him in his office even twice or even once a day especially during her day off from work. Hinata always wanted to make sure that he was well and healthy, physically and mentally. With all the work he had, Hinata knew that he would exhaust himself to death. So she would company him every now and then. Which is why…he was feeling a little weird about it.

 **What if something terrible happened to her?**

Gaara frowned at the thought that just came out of nowhere. That was just absurd by just thinking about it. How can he belittle Hinata and her strength? That was just mean in his opinion. Also she was either in the Kazekage tower, her beautiful garden, or with someone she knew (mostly Temari or Kankuro) in Suna. And besides it was a peaceful era (for now) so no harm will come to her. He was sure of it.

Guess he'll have to look for Hinata if he wants to spend his free time with her. Gaara stood out of his chair and left his office. He didn't forget to greet the guards who were carefully watching over him with a nod before leaving entirely.

As he walked around the hallway, he was in a deep thought and probably didn't notice the people who he passes by. They greeted him but he didn't greet them back and just kept on walking in a normal pace. They sighed and dismissed it, thinking their Kazekage was thinking about his love and their future lady of Suna. Some even found it cute of him to do so.

Gaara is still deeply in love with Hinata just like before but it was stronger than ever.

As he kept thinking, Gaara remembered something.

" _Say...Hinata's birthday is coming near. Why don't you give her something more special or affectionate, neh Gaara?," Temari said before going on date with her husband, Shikamaru._

He was still thinking hard about it. He wondered what Temari meant by that. But after thinking about it to understand her words, he now knew. Temari meant that he should give her a present made by him. Gaara realized that he never had once gave her a gift that was made by him. It wasn't that he was too lazy to make her something. No, he wasn't like the younger Shikamaru who's lazy and just wanted to watch the clouds. It was just that he had never made something by himself, that's handicraft and all. He had never experienced it so he never did nor even tried it before.

And now he was trying-…no, he wants to do it despite the fact he never experienced it before. On the other hand, Hinata had quite the experience. She's good at cooking, knitting, and gardening. Sure, cultivating cactus was his hobby but that didn't count as being handicraft. Maybe he'll add it in his what to give Hinata for her birthday list, just in case if he runs out of idea. He might as well ask them to teach him how to make one object that Hinata will love. After all, handicrafts are more effective they said.

He almost passed by his room when he heard something disturbing and smelled something familiar. He heard someone very familiar moaning in pain which turned into a whimper after hearing it carefully. And he recognized a scent that he was very familiar with for a long time. It smelled so metallic like rusting iron, it was the smell of blood. The person who had the familiar sound and smell was none other than Hinata. Gaara's emerald eyes widen in shock.

Could it be? Something terrible was happening to her?

He was now positive after hearing her and smelling the scent of blood. Something terrible was happening to her right now! All the forced positive thoughts that he thought of crumbled like a rock breaking into pieces. He should have realized it sooner, what a terrible man he was for letting this happen.

WHO. COULD. IT. BE? Who's the bastard that was causing this?!

Who was the cause of Hinata's suffering? Gaara can't tell, he didn't felt any other chakra other than Hinata's. He must have hid his chakra once he felt his. Whoever he is, he's good that even the Kazekage can't feel it.

 _I swear if that fucking bastard will taste the wrath of my Sand Coffin if he dares lay a fucking finger on her_ , Gaara violently thought which was unlike him. But he couldn't help it, this is Hinata we're talking about after all.

Gaara remembered a man who came from the nearly extinct clan. The man who just came out of nowhere to destroy mankind and proposed to Hinata despite the fact she was already taken by Gaara himself. After Hinata told him everything that happened to her, everything single detail because he demanded her to. He swore that if only he was weaker emotionally, he would have turned red from anger and fainted out of pressure about thinking about 'it'. Of course he was wise and made sure to keep his emotions check especially the negative ones. But there was still a part of him that hated the man for making Hinata suffer after what she had gone through with her late cousin. She didn't deserve to suffer once again with her loved one. Although he made a promise to not bother Earth ever again, he was still doubtful of this man.

He remembered his name was Toneri Ōtsutsuki…

He shook his thoughts off because they were distracting him from doing what he must do. Gaara grabbed the knob and twist it. To his horror, it was locked. This made him more furious than he already was. He gathered all the sand he had with him and crushed the door like a fragile paper within seconds. Which obviously caused it to break into tiny pieces.

What he saw was something he wasn't expecting…

He caught a glimpse of Hinata and her bandaged fingers which is now hidden behind her back. He saw that one of his cactus had a small amount of blood in it and on the floor, blood stained tissues and cottons (the one we used for first aid) were neatly piled together. After seeing all of them, he now knew what really happened to her. She tried to help him by taking care of his cactuses without his consent. She had pricked her fingers while doing so. Fearing that Gaara will be a little anger at her for being not careful, she locked the door and tend to her small wounds. End of story. No doubt, Hinata will hide the 'evidences' to prove that it happened and acted like it never happened if it weren't for him. Silly Hinata for doing this and he mentally face palmed himself for making a fool of himself. He would never be really anger at her but that doesn't mean he won't scold her.

"I…I'm so sorry for b-being careless!," Hinata apologized with a nervous tone and a teary pearly eyes. Gaara sighed in relief that nothing really terrible happened. He came closer to her and grabbed her left hand firmly to examine her wounds. It didn't look bad.

"Be more careful next time," he said with a gentle voice. But it became stern when he spoke again, "Never…ever touch my cactus again for your safety. I'm making it a rule," Hinata sadly nodded at this. She can never argue with Gaara about this type of things but she appreciates that Gaara cares a lot about her even the tiniest of things. She can imagine that Gaara will be a bit stricter if they have a child in the future.

"Um…b-but what about the door?"

"I'll hire a repairman to fix it. For now…let's just spend the time together," Gaara said not caring about his door. He pulled Hinata closer by wrapping an arm around her waist. Hinata blushed shyly despite how long he tends to be too close to her. He smirked amused, he'll never get bored of her shy self. And so, the kissing session started. Many reactions were shown by others who passes by his room and he could careless about that.

As long as Hinata was with him…

He'll have to remove the cactus idea from his list after what happened and that's final.

-The End-


End file.
